Captain Cold
History Origin Len Snart used a miniature stolen cyclotron as a gun which shot ice that reduced temperatures to absolute zero. Most of his crimes were in attempt to win the heart of a lady. Often he would team up with Heat Wave or his sister, Golden Glider. Cold escaped from prison when he learned that the Picture News was planning to raise $100,000 at a charity event, which he planned to steal. However, Trickster (James Jesse) had done the same thing. At first competing for the money, they decided to join forces when they were pursued but not only one, but two Flashes, as Jay Garrick had briefly come out of retirement. The pair successfully made their getaway, but were later captured when the two speedsters lured them into a trap by claiming that a recently discovered meteorite contained a fortune in diamonds. Reform After Captain Cold was released from prison, his fellow Rogues held a party for him, which turned into a riot. Cold supposedly reformed from his criminal ways, even making a guest appearance on the Guliermo show announcing his new way of life. With his sister, Golden Glider, Snart, established Golden Snowball Recoveries, 1-800-GET-COLD, a company which recovers lost or stolen items or your money back. They were hired by the city council of Swainsville, New Mexico, to find the Porcupine Man and his victims. They battled with the Porcupine Man, who turned out to be Wally West, but he got away from them. Three boys had been trapped in a nearby cave, and were have thought to have been the victims of the Porcupine Man. They weren't, and it was even Wally who saved them. He split the reward money with Golden Snowball. During this time, he flew to Los Angeles and killed former prisonmate Brad Brickley, resulting in a murder investigation that remained unsolved, eventually becoming a project to challenge cadets at the LA Police Academy. It was finally solved five years later by Bart Allen. Leadership of The Rogues and The Rogue War Golden Glider was soon after killed by a villain wielding one of Cold's freeze guns named Chillblaine and Snart returned to a life of crime, although he had been changed by his dalliance with the straight and narrow. He went solo and once helped save Flash from a mirror dimension along with Mirror Master. He was offered recruitment into Blacksmith's Rogues but Cold refused, preferring his less brutal methods. When Keystone City was taken over by The Thinker and Central City attacked by Blacksmith, Cold helped Detectives Chyre and Morillo into Central City and into the Flash Museum. He put out a fire that had spread onto Barry Allen's statue, showing that he respected his former foe. Blacksmith and the Rogues were defeated soon after and Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, and the new Trickster escaped arrest thanks to Cold, who united the four of them together as a new Rogues' organization. Captain Cold became the permanent leader of the Rogues who pulled off quite a few heists and always found a way to escape. Involved in their own schemes, they all saw Flash's warnings broadcast on TV, but disregarded them. Soon after, Cold and everyone else's minds were wiped by The Spectre in order to protect Wally West's identity and those of his close friends and family. This led to a calm period in Keystone City, as the Rogues (specifically Snart) operated quietly without a Flash to plot against or act as a rival. Vexed at the lack of competition from the Flash, Snart attempted to go somewhat straighter than his usual. He rarely operated as a criminal and frequented a diner where he befriended Wally, unaware that he was the Scarlet Speedster. There were a series of cop killings in the city, with police officers being frozen to death. The cops held Cold responsible, but Snart was not at fault and strove to find the criminal to clear his name; despite this the re-emergence of the Flash brought the two classical rivals to blows once again. Flash tracked and defeated the real culprit, a new Mr. Element, and Cold killed the man after Flash had beaten him down. Cold managed to escape and though Wally checked the diner, Cold was nowhere to be seen. Captain Cold and the Rogues began trying to make allies throughout the criminal community, going to Dr. Alchemy who agreed to help them if they ever needed assistance. As a thank you, Cold got Alchemy a first edition of "Catcher in the Rye." During the time of finding allies, Cold beat Mirror Master badly after discovering that his comrade had been doing drugs which was against one of the Rogues' unspoken rules. Captain Boomerang was killed unexpectedly in a routine job and the Rogues held a funeral for him, at which they discovered his son, Owen Mercer, who had now taken up the mantle of Captain Boomerang. During the funeral, the Rogues asked all of the other Twin City criminals to watch each other's backs if things ever got too serious. Like all Rogues, Mercer was treated as family by the criminal fraternity. When notified that Harkness' body had been taken by the government, Cold and his Rogues were determined to retrieve the corpse. They were ambushed by the first Trickster, James Jesse, and his team of reformed criminals which included Cold's rival, Heat Wave. The Rogues managed to escape after Heat Wave and Cold mixed blasts from their guns which caused an explosion of steam. The FBI team found the Rogues again soon after, taking the fight to the streets. Len and Heat Wave fought furiously throughout the city. Flash interrupted the fight and the Top and the new generation of Rogues entered the battle. Cold froze Top and then proceeded to shatter him, claiming that his actions had precipitated the larger conflict. The conflict was broken up by the appearance of Zoom and other speedsters. The Rogues escaped and buried the Top. They allowed Trickster and Heat Wave to rejoin the team after their minds had been toyed with by the Top into being criminals again. Murder of Bart Allen Inertia reunited Cold and the rest of the Rogues, claiming that he could build a device that could stop time, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. However, the machine's actual use was to transfer the Speed Force from the new Flash to himself. When the Flash arrived to stop them, the machine rendered him powerless. However, the Rogues soon realized that someone was helping the speedster, and it was possible that his powers could be returned. Not wanting this to happen, Cold, along with Heat Wave and Weather Wizard, fired on the powerless Flash in the back, resulting in his death. After being hunted remorselessly by heroes, and a year of chaos and trouble, including deportation to the Hell Planet, the Rogues' decided to quit the business, but not before they learned that Inertia was still around, now operating with Zoom. Angry with Inertia for manipulating them and making them some of the most wanted men on the planet, Cold it was time for some good old fashioned payback. Captain Cold, along with the rest of the Rogues, had met with constant trouble from Libra and his new Secret Society of Super-Villains, attempting to press gang them into their ranks as a safety precaution against Speedsters. Cold, however, angrily rejected Libra's invitation, saying that the villain community had done nothing to help the Rogues following Bart's murder. Cold and the Rogues had completely outright refused membership, despite numerous threats made to their families. Cold's father was kidnapped by a group of New Rogues who used the weapons of the real ones. The Rogues confronted their new counterparts, murdering them without mercy. Cold then spoke with his father about how he had treated him and his sister all of his life. His father regretted nothing but Cold couldn't bring himself to kill him. So he had Heat Wave burn him alive. Return of Barry Allen Following the murders of the New Rogues, Cold and the other Rogues resumed their plan to kill Inertia. However, they had trouble from Inertia's new mentor, Zoom. They were also still stalked by Libra, who had Weather Wizard's infant son. Inertia killed the boy and took on the mantle of "Kid Zoom", vowing to cause a lot of tragedy. Paying him back for all the trouble he had caused them, the Rogues broke their unspoken pact against killing speedsters for a second time. Pleased, Libra revealed why he so desperately wanted the Rogues in the Secret Society: Barry Allen had returned from the dead, and the Rogues were the only ones who knew him well enough to stop him and allow evil to triumph. Though shocked at the news of Barry's return, Cold still rejected Libra's request for membership, saying he didn't believe in evil. Inertia's body was left in front of the Keystone City Police Department, next to the written words "Tell The Flash we're even The Rogues". Following these events, Cold announced that he wasn't going to retire, both to not appear as quitters to Barry Allen, and because he knew that Barry wouldn't just let them walk away. FlashPoint During The Event of FlashPoint Captain Cold is a hero going by the name Citizen Cold. He retains his current wardrobe and weaponry, and is Central City's main hero, with a museum similar to the Flash Museum. It is hinted that his heroics are a cover to hide a terrible secret. His Rogues Gallery is similar to that of the Flash. He has killed some criminals. He was contacted by Cyborg to join in the fight against Aquaman and Wonder Woman. When Batman refuses to join, Citizen Cold declines as well. After Citizen Cold defeats Mister Freeze, he returns home and sees a news report that his sister, Lisa, has been arrested for killing their brutal father. When Wally West discovers Citizen Cold's true identity, that of a former low-level criminal, Citizen Cold confronts him before he can reveal this information, and freezes Wally in a block of ice. Later, Citizen Cold invites Iris West to dinner, but it is interrupted by calls that his sister Lisa has been kidnapped by the Rogues. Citizen Cold tries to rescue Lisa, but the Rogues attack him for revenge on what he did to them. Citizen Cold is too late and Lisa is killed. Citizen Cold is injured while escaping and collapses outside his car near Iris. Iris then brings him to her home. After he recovers, he gives her a key to his penthouse, and an offer to join him when he leaves Central City. He then goes after the Rogues, killing them all for what they did to his sister. When he returns home, he is confronted by Iris and the Pied Piper, who had revealed to her his murder of Wally. Citizen Cold attempts to kill Pied Piper, but Iris uses one of his own weapons to freeze him in a block of ice, just as he did to Wally. Post FlashPoint After The Event of FlashPoint, Captain Cold is reintroduced as a younger man than in the previous timeline. His origin remains the same, however, his sister Lisa has not been the Golden Glider, and is instead dying of cancer. Upon learning that the hospital does not have enough energy to power a laser that could save her life, because of an EMP seemingly caused by the Flash, Cold blames him for everything that has happened to him, including a falling out with the Rogues, and decides to break the rules of their "game" and kill the Flash. Captain Cold has undergone experiments that have given him ice-based metahuman powers, including the ability to slow down the molecules around him, creating a field of inertia that reduces the Flash's speed to human level, allowing Captain Cold to touch him and effortlessly beat him. He and the Rogues are set to return. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *'Snow Goggles:' Minimize the flashes given off by his guns. Weapons *'Cold-Guns:' Which can create ice slicks, shatter metal or entomb victims in suspended animation in blocks of ice. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Captain Cold/Gallery In Other Media Young Justice :See: Captain Cold (Young Justice) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Snart_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Leonard_Snart_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/captain-cold/29-2392/ Category:Current Rogues Members